Spells
NOTE*** Please keep this page tidy and clean by capitalizing episode names and making the spells not bold so people won't get confused. Put bullets next to them too and make sure the spell is exactly as it says in the show. Thanks for helping with the page! ;) Prince not so charming flutterbye flutterbye flappity flint Flutterbye flutterbye flappity fly amazed that with a big surprise A charming outfit Wiggly weeds won't make me grin it's time to give them a great big trim Add a little parsley Bip bop by make this blankey fly Tock tick tock tick turn the clock back quick Quick back clock the turn tick tock tick tock A Charming do over A charming fad Flip flop flap send down that magazine stack Moony magic twinkly power make my dress a sparkle shower Socks that dance and come alive help our posie really dive Charmy Hearts Day Charmy heart, fly like a dart Undo this please right quick I say, go back together, I don't care if you play, reverse-o, reverse-o The pieces are lost, it's all gone wrong, show yourselves fast with a happy song The chase is on, I'm no bump on a log butterflies kisses, round up that frog Charming Pets Witchity switchity flippity froo , whats on me should be on you! Witchity switchity flippity froo, switcheroo! Sheep over Party Counting helps us fall asleep, when we count imaginary sheep Counting helps us fall asleep, when we count a herd of sheep Frog For a Day Glittery fluttery sweet surprise, turn us into butterflies Glittery fluttery sweet surprise, turn this frog into a butterfly Double Trouble Spell Hidden somewhere in my room A bippity whirl. Make an exact copy of this girl Somewhere Over the Rainbow A charmer that I was born but now I need a horn 1 2 3 4 unicorn Unicorn no more is Hazel we adore This face is not charming make Hazel look darling Slimy and green is not my seen Charmville Unchained Enchanted pen to you I ask a letter to all charmville is your task And all of you pens should follow and lead spell filed letters in maximum speed From ogre valley to the charm lagoon please remove the magic from fill in the blank and do it soon From mount sparklemore to the fairy rain return the Magic to charmville again Charm your mom day For this coupon mom will think make this coupon that is blank My mom's coupon is all the buzz let's get her back the way she was Move this statue easy as pie magic blanket take to the sky A charming campout Charmscout compass we've been delay take us back to our camp in the glade Garden Pests Pick it up from this space and put it in another place Nature is going way too slow we need this bug to go go go Upside Down Friends The silent treatment is oh so rude so let's change up your attitude. now the first ones that you see will be your besties 1,2,3 Cake don't fall it'll ruin it all Snug Little Rug The sunset is like a giant clock that says you must rejoin your flock it's time for you to fly and go and charm you smaller not bigger and slow Uncharmed Life Hocum, Locom, Zippity zon Power up my wand Extra Stronge ''' '''Hocum, Locom, Zippity zon, Ingredients combine and fix my wand Fashion No Show For this super fashion show, change our looks from head to toe These big pointy ears are getting in the way, make them invisible til the end of the day Pest Friends Forever ''' '''When mean and nasty are your only emotions Just add a few drops of this harmony potion Wish Upon A Jar Wishing star its time to fly, to your home back in the sky Cluck Stars Cast a spell to help us win as rainbow sparkle we begin as rainbow sparkle that's the key Abracado alakador make us rock out even more Fix our rhythm music and words make our trio sing like birds Charming Chatterbox Here some silly words to know while we sit back and enjoy the show If you're a mess poof up the dress While you take a unicorn jogging wear a helmet on a noggin It's no trouble blow some bubbles on the double A Charming Trio Charming Cheers A cheering champion that's my goal to leap and spin and jump and roll Switcheroo Make the enchantress young just like me from her head down to her toes with this potion lotion mask for her face neck and nose Hairy Ways Twisty twirly hullabaloo give my head a curly do Lucky Seven Come Ye, Come Ye, little lost cat. come home please come back Moon Madness Ribbons and bows and everything new let's give lavender a new hairdo Though the moon is high and bright, zippity zip stay awake tonight, Wide and open my eyes I'll keep zippity zip i will not sleep Calling all cauldrons Circus Surprise Razzly Dazzly glitter and glow bring us the final to our circus show Sniggily pickles make a silly ball thats tickles Frankenflare We are tired of being small c'mon potion make us tall Being big put flare out of sort A Charming Wedding Make theses flowers bigger and bolder, by making them a little older Sing song pox To keep the pox from causing trouble,put hazel in a safety bubble Zip Zoom Broom Zip zoom broom In parts of three, join together just for me! ''' Zoomy Broomy that's enough I'll Stop You in a magic puff Cast a Spell, as Lavender Says and Cast That Spell further ahead '''Sparkle Bunny Locket or Lose It Take a picture it last longer lavender locket will make things stronger C'mon potion let's see you rock it get lavender out of that locket A Tooth on the Loose Old School Magic Old school magic in a glittering hat where bunnie's feet go pitter-pat Pat-pitter go feet feet bunnies' where hat a in magic school old Charming Ogres Hurry up Hazel Hour glass sand in these hands of mine I wish you now just speed me up and save me time No Charm in the house Charming charmhouse we're on the way open up without delay Charmhouse charmhouse a count to four stop this nonsense open the door 1 2 3 4 Charming Nightlight Charming Babies Babysitting is hard we know so it might be faster is up we grow Unicorn Without a Horn Stir Crazy Charmer Boil in bubble stirrings trouble spin spin spin on the double A Charming Mistake Make the gear I need to haul very very very small A Charming Surprise Birthday Invisible but smelly like cheese bring it back so we can see it please Swizzle drizzle flippity flop but that party back in the-'' '''Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night Wandering Wand '''''Shimmer and sparkle from a rainbow to help make the berries grow Don't let charmville's first spell day turn all sour My wand's more powerful than all the glance if so make posie's shoes dance dance dance Rainbow I spelled you too big maybe now become a rainbow baby Giant rainbow you've been here too long now I just wish that you were gone Baby parsley take a bow My rainbow may be kinda squarey Good Knight, Good Day Five times the hair so much that people stare With body and shine make it look fine one two fancy updo Parsley needs to be more knightly shine up his armour oh so brightly so he can't take his no so nicely Make things right before he was a knight reverse-o Band on the Run Picture Perfect Posie Forget me not Lavender needs our help so she won't forget clear off her memory so she'd be all set Nelson in charge That book is wrecking one by one ignore it Nelson and be more fun We tried to charm it failed we fear make fun in Nelson disappear Glass slipper Hazel you shrunk the charmers Being small is kinda fun sad to say it's good and done reverse-o Not that I only get to choose but the stuff to grow is more than shoes super reverse-o Santa Sparkle Make like and elvie and take me a selfie ' '''Hazel-Nuts ' 'Charming Cookies ' 'A Charming Story ' ''Hocus focus make a magic bond for one day give ruby sparkle a working magic wand'' 'Magic Mishap ' 'Bigger, Better, Broomier! ' '''Night Owls A Charmazing Race ''' '''Dragon Daycare Posie's Pesky Potion Sparkle Storm Adventure With this song back in it's tune send the storm back and send it soon Sparkleberry Pies Wishing Fish A Charmazing Mermaid Tale Category:Spells